Native Girl
by NekoxUsa
Summary: Rin is a native american, her usual routine is disturbed by the first arrival of white man, how will she cope with him especially when the spirits guide her to him? Will the tribe cope with this forbidden love? or will war raise between white and Native?
1. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha?

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

"Rin!" I heard my sister Kagome call as she came up to me; she was dressed in dear skins and had a nice white feather with a tip of blue at the end sewed to a leather band. She smiled before grabbing my basket half-full of berries. "Come on! I need you!" She said before giggling and dragging me deep inside the bushes before groaning.

"Arg! Hojo has asked for my hand, but Koga is also after me!" She mused before shaking her head back and forth, her long black hair flinging away with her like the spirit of a crow.

"What do I do!" Kagome giggled before snapping out of it and looking at me, "Rin, now that you mention it. Why hasn't anyone proposed to you?" She asked before I blushed. "I am not interested! I am perfectly fine having my wonderful sister as my companion." I said before I ruffled her hair.

She chuckled, "Rin you know I can't be with you forever." She said and I looked down sadly. And I nodded before grabbing my half-filled basket. "I'm going to camp." I said before walking away. The golden light of the sunset illuminating my path.

"Oh great mother give me the chance!" I begged as I stumbled and fell down. The berries spilled like rain does as it falls onto stone. "You ok?" I grunted as I looked up, my dirt filled face. Then did I smile. "Kohaku!" I shouted happily and he smiled before helping me up.

He smiled and his face blushed as he looked down, "A-Ah s-sorry!" He said as he pulled his hand away, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and his face was stained with a gentle pink. But he quickly picked up the basket, "Rin I'll take you home." He said as he smiled his innocent one.

I felt my cheeks grow warm. 'Could I possibly marry….Kohaku?' I thought before walking after him. 'No way! He's like a brother to me….' I thought before I heard the horn sound. I gasped and Kohaku dropped the berries and ran towards the village, unleashing his bow and arrow as I removed my small stone knife.

But Kohaku froze and grasped my shoulders. "Hide Rin! I shall protect you! Go with Kagome!" He commanded before running off leaving me behind. I quickly did as he said before I heard something thunder through the air like an eagle would.

My shrieks were deafened before the people froze in place, but Kagome's teary eyed face greeted me. "Rin thank the spirits!" She cried as she hugged me and knelt down raising her arms, "Thank you oh great ones!" She worshiped before getting back up and hugging me.

Then did we run to the village and froze as we spotted silver, green and red, and then did the village chief, our father arise. "What do you want white man?" He asked and one with dog ears scoffed. "Noting we just came here looking for land! But I guess it has been taken." He said as the on next to him was tall, amber eyed and had markings on his face.

"I see this has been corrupted land," he said gently before turning around, "What is your name?" My father asked and he turned around. "Sesshomaru."

**Yea I know this is short, but this way it is faster updates and plus less work for me (Glare) Um erm I mean all for you guys! Enjoy! Review! **

**NekoxUsa!**


	2. The touch that troubled the peace

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

I blushed as the Sesshomaru began to walk away but the troops blocked their path. "Why don't you stay? We are a peaceful tribe." My father bellowed. The one with ears laughed, "Sure ol' man!" He said before smiling, "By the way, Name is Inuyasha." He said and I saw Kagome's face flush red before she dragged me to the new visitors.

I felt my face burn as Sesshomaru's amber glare was focused onto me. Before he growled, "Fine." He said before my father turned to me, "Rin how about you be Sesshomaru's guide?" He said and I nodded self-consciously, "Kagome you be Inuyasha's. After all you both have been _everywhere _and I mean _everywhere!_" He laughed once more before beckoning the soldiers, "Prepare a feast!" My father said before laughing and waking off.

Kagome smiled and immediately rushed to Inuyasha, "Soo, how long have you two been here?" She asked blinking her eyes; Inuyasha smirked, his fang emerging from his mouth, "Everywhere! After all I am the bravest!" He said and Kagome's eyes brightened. "My hero!" She said before leading Inuyasha away.

I blushed before making my way to Sesshomaru. "U-Um hello!" I squeaked before Sesshomaru glanced at me before looking away boringly. 'Got to do something!' I thought before an idea popped into my head.  
>"Let me show you something." I said before leading Sesshomaru into the field. "This is where we play games." A sound of leather clasping against each other sounded and I smiled. "And looks like one is happening!" I cheered before leading him to one of the shady trees.<p>

He leaned against it and watched, his expressionless face not flinching as an ear racking scream was sounded in the air as the Natives wrestled. I decided to sit down, crossing my legs as I played with the grass. 'Why does this seem so strange?'

"Rin!" I stood up and smiled to see Sango, and she looked at Sesshomaru, "Who is he?" She asked as confusion appeared in her eyes as she stared at his weird garments. "They say they came from the mother ocean itself!" I said in amazement and Sango's eyes went wide.  
>"Woah, these guys must have father bear watching them!" She said before waving and leaving to join Kohaku her brother.<p>

I stood up, "So do you like it?" I asked and he didn't say anything. I frowned and grasped his hand, "Come on-" But I was rudely interrupted as felt eh ground underneath me, I used my arms to lift me up and turned to my side to see Sesshomaru leaving.

I felt the tears fall down my cheeks, I wiped them away and everyone froze and stared at Sesshomaru. Kohaku stood up and raced to block Sesshomaru's path, his arrow at hand and ready to release. "How could you! We welcomed you here and you throw the chiefs daughter to the ground!" Kagome and Inuyasha appeared.

Then did father arrive and stare at the situation, "Why have you thrown my daughter to the ground?" The chief asked as he approached Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glanced back, "I have no reason to explain myself to a human, step out of the way." He said.

Inuyasha raced in the middle, "Chief, my brother is a cruel hearted bastard! I think it is best if we leave." He said but my father looked at me as I stood up, "Father, forgive Sesshomaru. I-I went too far, I touched his hand without properly introducing myself. I am sure he has a wife. I-I am sorry." I said.  
>Feeling my cheeks warm up.<p>

'What am I saying! Am I admitting that I wanted him…?'

**Nother one done! Tell me what you thing! **

**NekoxUsa~**


	3. Forgiveness curropts the brothers

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Sesshomaru_

The demon lord froze in his tracks, the human male huffed before walking to Rin and comforting her while everyone else had their eyes on him. But the lord didn't flinch under their glares as he began to walk and he sensed Inuyasha's sadness before he followed after him.  
>"W-Wait!" The demon lord froze as that familiar scent of roses hit him. The great lord turned to see the human girl look at her father pleadingly.<p>

"It's been a long day, let's rest and eat" The chief said before walking away, glaring at the Youkai with menacing eyes before being followed by another group. Then did Rin try to approach me but Inuyasha stepped in, "Just show us to our house please."  
>Inuyasha said, the Youkai was annoyed; his eyes narrowed at his little brother. But he didn't say anything as Rin began to lead them to a spare hut.<p>

But little to her knowledge he was a Youkai, the very thing his tribe feared. He was not in fact _white _man, His race was pale yes, but the Youkai couldn't help but take a second glance at this Girl.

She had long brown hair and sun kissed skin and big almond eyes. She had a tight-looking skin of a fur that was pitch black, but something I had not heard of. 'Panda? No…' But the Youkai was intrigued. This land was plentiful, enough for a booming and good start for his business, but…

Here lay this girl along with her tribe, "are there others?" The Youkai said, the girl flushed a red and his eyes glittered in amusement as he heard her heart skip a beat and her temperature suddenly increase. 'What is wrong with this human…?'

But she turned to him, her face red, "U-Um w-w-" She couldn't finish as she fell to her knees. "Rin are you ok?" Inuyasha said worriedly as Rin was sitting in front of me. She stood up once more, but was unstable.

"Yea Inuyasha." Rin said and then looked at me once more. "Other tribes? Yes, there are thousands across this beautiful world. Why? What tribe did you come from!" She said ecstatically. But the Lord got his answer and was satisfied as he remained silent.

The girl seemed hurt, her heart slowed to its normal pace and he caught the scent of embarrassment, 'How could this little human bare so many emotions?' He questioned. But it went unanswered as the hut was there.

"Yes, at night a horn will sound and music will commence, that's the signal for you to come." Rin said as she smiled and waved goodbye to me and Inuyasha before disappearing.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell was that!" Inuyasha growled as the great lord narrowed his eyes, "Do not question me _half-breed_" Sesshomaru said back in a warning tone but Inuyasha stood up, "Fuck you, it wouldn't kill you to be nice for the one time you meet a girl that likes you!" He shouted before racing out of the tent.

The great lord turned from the door and took a deep breath as he began to meditate. 'he human girl has nothing to offer me, there has been many more demonesses far more beautiful than her.' He told himself. Before the tent doors opened and he caught the familiar scent of roses.

"Sesshomaru?"

**Yea, sorry for making this short, but if I did it long there wouldn't be as many chapters. Hope you guys liked it! Thanks to Bluebunny for being my first reviewer! And thanks to future commenters too! **

**NekoxUsa~**


	4. Rejections rattle the heart

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

"Um Sesshomaru?" His expression was nothing, and he seemed to be in deep thought until he opened those amber eyes that blazed like the sun and turned them to me. He didn't say anything but was I immediately knew by his eyes that he was disturbed in something important.

I sat close to him and I saw his nose twitch, 'Do I smell bad!' I wondered as I sniffed my arm, 'no…' I conformed with relief. But then did Sesshomaru's one eyebrow raised and I felt my body grow warm again.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were married." I said as I looked down, 'How could I feel this when I know he has someone else…?' I looked at him and he didn't say anything before the horn sounded and I jumped and landed onto Sesshomaru, I was on top of him.

My face flushed a red but he threw me off and I fell roughly to the entrance, And he stood up, not daring to face me, "I am not married." He said as he passed by me, I felt relief as I followed after him walking by his side, "And sorry for jumping on you." I whispered as my cheeks burned.

"Hn." He responded and I smiled widely before Kagome raced to me and looked at me and Sesshomaru. "Ooh Rin!" She mused but then did I see Inuyasha's face appear behind her, the paint was of course a Kagome original, he had no shirt on and was painted.

"What about you Kagome!" I accused back, my face red. But Inuyasha smirked placing a hand over Kagome's shoulder. "Keh!" He said back. But I smiled before it quickly turned to a frown as Koga came up, his eyes blazed a red, "Kagome!" He hissed and Kagome's eyes widened in fear.

"K-Koga!" She shouted as he grasped her arm roughly, "I love you Kagome!" Inuyasha looked at them confusingly but Kagome ripped her arm away, "I did not accept your proposal! I never will! I do not belong to you!" She said before stomping off but Koga lunged at Inuyasha, his knife at hand.

Inuyasha dodged with quick speed and shoved the knife form Koga's hand and had him in some sort of arm lock. "Stop!" I heard the chief call as he looked angrily at Kagome and Inuyasha released Koga.

"Koga, you have dishonored us! Inuyasha did not challenge you, yet you acted on Jealousy." My father said and Koga growled, "I love Kagome! I proposed first! It's not my fault these _whites _came here!" I looked at Sesshomaru, his eyes blazing and Inuyasha growled.

"Kagome, speak on your behalf." My father said and Kagome walked up to Koga, I do not love you, or Hojo. Right now I and Inuyasha are what are important to me." Her face was painted in pink before she walked to Inuyasha and grasped his hand. "Let's go!" She cheered before Inuyasha was tugged after Kagome.

I felt Koga's stare turn to me, "Fine Kagome." He whispered before walking to me and grasping my hand,  
>"I see you and <em>him <em>aren't in any affectionate relationship, marry me Rin." He said and my face flushed red.

I looked at Sesshomaru, 'Please!' I begged mentally but he left me, and I felt lonely and empty. But my anger was turned to Koga. "Get away! I do not love you! I am not your second choice!" I growled before flinging his arm and rushed after Sesshomaru, trying to hold the tears back.

'Sesshomaru… why?' I thought.


	5. The close dance

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

I was silent, his cold aura blocking us. The dancers danced and I sniffled as I stopped crying a while ago. Good thing is it was all deafened by the dancing and music. Then did I feel an amber gaze burn through my clothes and looked up to see Sesshomaru's expressionless face.

Gold flickered off his face as the fire crackled bronzing his face. "Why are you crying?" He asked and I looked down, 'How am I supposed to tell him I feel….Abandoned? Especially by himself?' "Come on!" People spotted as I looked up and saw Kagome and Inuyasha dancing.

Inuyasha has his face painted and a feather in his hair as he laughed as Kagome danced by his side. I saw Koga glare at Kagome before standing up and running but then did a spark of fire burn him, people shrieked and Inuyasha quickly clutched Kagome as Koga held this eye.

"Damn you!" Koga screeched as he removed his hand, there you saw the burn and Kagome cried in fear. But my father stood in the middle, "Chief! This white has shown trouble!" Koga hissed but my father looked at the fire, "This is a sign, the spirits wish for you not to interrupt anymore." My father said before smiling at me, "Why don't you Rin and Sesshomaru come?"  
>I felt my face burn, and Sesshomaru raised a brow.<p>

'This could be my only chance! But if I don't it might save whatever relationship we have…' "Oh yea, Sesshy teach Rin to ballroom dance!" Inuyasha called. "Sesshy?" I echoed and Sesshomaru growled.

But Inuyasha raced to his cabin and returned with a beautiful (and well carved) object, it was brown and fat at the bottom and slender on the top. People cheered as Inuyasha raised it and brought a bow-like thing on top of it, then did we hear a note and everyone 'ooh' and 'aw' the note.

"Come on." Inuyasha said and Kagome giggled before pulling me up as Sesshomaru stood up. He grasped my hands and guided mine so one rested on his shoulder and the other in his hand. It was cold but I still imagined feeling a blush coming along too.

Then he moved and I mimicked, looking at his feet as he began and gentle music filled the air and the people were silenced, all eyes on me. "What is this called?" I said to Sesshomaru and his gaze turned to me, "waltz." Then Inuyasha sped it up and Sesshomaru twirled me around gracefully as I followed.

It felt like I was flying with him before it ended and I parted breathless and people cheered. I blushed as I tripped on my feet and fell only to be caught by Sesshomaru. "S-Sesshomaru!" I gasped but he raised me to his feet and began to walk away as Kagome giggled and hugged me before asking Inuyasha a bunch of questions.

'He danced with me… I should show him our dance!' I concluded before running after him. He was staring at the moon and I walked up to him and sat next to him, "I can show you our dance." I said and he didn't even glance at me.

I blushed, "thank you for teaching me the waltz." I said, even though I probably said 'waltz' wrong. But he glared at me and I raced to the fields, and I looked up at the moon, "Oh great mother moon! Place your light on me and make me shine like you do!" I prayed and Sesshomaru raised a brow.

Before I jumped up, letting my feet carry me and I felt light weight as I leaped into the air and stomped my feet in rhythm. Before I stopped and his eyes traveled about my body and I blushed. "We dedicate our dances to the spirits around us." I said as I went to him and took his hand.

"Will you dace with me?" I said, 'What's going on! How am I so smooth.' Sesshomaru stood up but didn't release my hand, "There is another dance I could show you." He said as he brought me to him once more but much closer and this time he shuffled from side to side.

The music formed in my head as I leaned my head onto him. But he spun me around and I landed clumsily on top of him and managed to continue dancing. "Too soon." I whispered before glancing at the moon. 'Thank you mother…'

**Fluff! Yes Sesshomaru isn't necessarily WILLING himself to her, he is more like eh. X3 hope you enjoyed this and it is a little bit longer than I expected. Review! Thanks for reading and Flames Welcome. **

**NekoxUsa~**


	6. The battle cry

***I don't **own** Inuyasha***

_Rin_

Everyone was giggling and laughing as we were beginning to paint each other. Kagome placed two of her fingers on Inuyasha's cheek and painted parallel lines of blue on his cheek. "Brave." She said as she did it and he smirked.

I grabbed the paint red and green as I wobbled over to Sesshomaru. He didn't glance at me but I sighed, "Sesshomaru…can I paint you?" I asked and he didn't glance at me, keeping the silence I sighed as I placed one streak of blue on my face.

'Shy' it said and Sesshomaru studied on how I marked myself. "Why paint yourselves." He asked and I blushed. "To show our expressions or we do it to each other to show how much we care for each other." I said as I gazed at him.

He looked up, "Hn," He responded as I scooted closer to him, "May I?" I asked and he didn't say anything against it… I grabbed the red and placed two stripes where his original markings are. He flinched but didn't say anything against it. I smiled before I placed the others on his other cheek and stopped.

He glared at me and I blushed, "Um can you remove your shirt." I said quietly, he looked at me before standing up, "Come Rin." He said and I quickly stood up and followed him. He led me to the lake and I stopped as soon as he did.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked, and he didn't face me, "I am not interested in petty emotions." He said calmly but a hint of irritancy showed his voice. I felt tears well up in my face. 'W-Why!' I asked myself, then did a screech arise and Sesshomaru turned to the village and there raced in horses.

My eyes went wide as I stepped back 'We haven't challenged any villages then why…?' "An attack!" Someone yelled before the horn sounded and out raced Kagome and Inuyasha, Kagome bawling and Inuyasha shielding Kagome from the arrows.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha yelled and Kagome fell into my arms. "I didn't see father!" She shouted before bawling and I held her. "Don't worry. We all know he is a strong warrior!" I said before a hatchet came right at us. I ducked and Kagome fell to the ground as it hit the tree right behind us.

"Run Kagome!" I shouted as I ragged her and she caught Inuyasha's hand and we raced alongside Sesshomaru. I turned slightly as Kagome let my hand go as Inuyasha carried her, I saw father, he was hit with something as quick as the thunder sounded and smoke arose. I felt my eyes go wide and I stopped as he fell to the floor, blood splurging from his wound.

"Papa!" I mouthed but I couldn't hear the words as everything went deaf and slow. "Papa!" I heard myself scream as the man turned towards me, "PAPA! PAPA!" I shouted as I began to sprint, he shot but all I heard was a thunder and dust gust into the air and I felt pain sear into my cheek.

Then did the men was suddenly on the floor and I felt someone hold me back, I struggled but I got farther and farther from the battle field. I sobbed and cried "papa" I groaned before we stopped and then did I see Sesshomaru's emotionless face.

"Don't do something that stupid again." He scolded in an emotionless tone. But I shook my head as I cried. "M-My father… papa!" I sobbed and Kagome raced to me. "What happened to papa?" She asked sternly and I gazed at her, she backed away and stood up, helping me stand up before leading me to a clearing. "He's dead isn't he?" I nodded as Kagome began to tremble but she fell to her knees.

"Oh dear mother moon, father son, mother earth, father stars." Kagome chanted and I wiped the tears from my face. "Lead our father to you let him rule as an oak tree, he was always big and strong." I said and Kagome nodded.

"Thank you mother." We both said before Inuyasha came and hugged Kagome. I felt my body burn, 'Why won't Sesshomaru hug me?' I asked as I looked up.

'Why?'

**Fixed it! Hope that cleared up some of the things. ^^; Sry for screwing up in the first place though x3 but I hope this is a lot clearer now. Until then! **

**NekoxUsa~**


	7. Do i mean anything to you?

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Sesshomaru_

I watched as Rin cried, Inuyasha immediately went to the woman next to her named Kagome. They said their prayers and cried, 'Why pray?' I asked myself before looking away. But I felt a stab in my heart. (I had one?)

I growled mentally before I went for a walk, I heard footsteps and the scent of flowers and salt hit my nose with force. "Sesshomaru…where are you going?" I heard her whimper but I didn't turn as I continued walking.

She grasped my hand and I froze, "Let go." I said as I jerked my hand away from her and she fell down, but she got up and she cried. "Why don't you care for me?" her words caught me by surprise as I almost fell down.  
>"What?" I said warningly. And Rin wiped the tears from her eyes. "I love you! I need you right now! Can't you understand! My father is dead! I am alone! All I have is you and you won't even touch me!" She sobbed but I ignored her. 'Foolishness.' I scolded mentally.<p>

"Do I mean nothing to you!" I froze as she sank to her knees and cried harder as they turned into screams, I walked to her, "Silence yourself." I said as I towered over her but she looked up furiously.

"Tell me! Tell me now! So I can stop wasting my time following you like some-" But I gave her an icy glare. "I do not need to explain myself." I said with a hint of anger. But she looked at me with ferocity. "I loved you! I never knew what love as until I met you…" She said and I felt my eyes widen.

"Human emotions do not serve me." I responded before walking away from her, "But do you even care about me?" She asked hoarsely. "Hn." I said back, I walked away leaving the forest, not knowing if she was satisfied. 'Emotions…' I thought angrily before I walked to the river and washed my face.

'And these 'spirits' of hers,' I thought as I began to remove my clothing. 'But…' I remembered her desperation to get back to the chief after he was shot. 'Will she recover?' I thought as I felt the chills of the fresh untainted water and I heard the bushes rustle.  
>"Charge!"<p>

I immediately looked and saw an army of Indians, about six of them tall and buff, their skin as red as a cherry trees. "No it is white man," They said as I stood up and began to place my clothes back on. I looked at them, then attacked, as I swiped at one and made him trip and my claws slashed out another's throat as I punched through this other guy's chest and slashed this guy in his leg.

As I turned and walked away I left them bleeding to death in their groans of pain and sorrow. Then did Rin reappear and scream as she saw me covered in blood. She raced to me and placed her hands on my face.

Then she examined me for cuts, but I wanted to leave, so I began to walk before she froze. "This isn't your blood. Whose is it?" I heard her say calmly. A tree crashed and Rin bowed to her knees,

"Mother bear!"

**Yes the Native Americans called the living things "Mother" And "Father." And with the bears they would kill an animal and thank them in the afterlife. As you see they have great respect for the creatures around them, not like us today -_- Oh and Please review! **

**NekoxUsa~**


	8. Kohaku's return brings the truth

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

Sesshomaru gazed at the black bear and he growled and I backed away and bowed. "Mother bear please spare us!" I cried but it roared and sent a paw thundering towards us. Sesshomaru grasped me and leaped out of the way, but I saw my surroundings turn red.

I gasped as he landed and stood up, ignoring his mangled right arm. "No Sesshomaru-" but then he raised up one of those sticks that I saw my father being killed with. Thunder crackled into the ari and I saw a gust of white smoke before the bear fell down with a roar.

He made it click before dropping it and clutching his arm, "Sesshomaru your hurt-" I tried but he walked away, "Leave me alone." He murmured loud enough for me to hear. The bushes rustled and Kagome and Inuyasha came out, "Rin what happened?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." I said before standing up, 'Nothing that you would care about.' I added mentally before walking back to where the fire was and leaned against a tree. 'Maybe I should sleep for a while.' I thought as the fire crackled once more and the horrible memory of Koga appeared.

'Koga-kun…I wonder if he survived…' The bushes rustled and I heard a groan, I opened my eyes and screamed as something fell on top of me, "R-Rin." I opened my eyes and saw Kohaku's bloody face, I sat up and brought him to my lap.

"Kohaku! Wait here!" I said as I laid him down and raced off into the woods. 'Okay.. I need some water comfrey…' I quickly grabbed a leaf and ripped the plants from its roots as I grabbed the leaf and dipped it into water before racing back.

"Come here Kohaku!" I said as I began to smash the herbs together, he smiled. "Rin you know, when was the last time we talked?" He asked and I froze, 'How could be talking in his condition? He has a huge gash on his chest!'

But he grasped my hand, "Rin… I saw your father." I continued working, "I know he is dead." I said and he sighed. "Thank you.." He said as I plastered the herbs onto his chest. Then did I pour water on it and quickly grabbed one of my spare cloths and wrapped it around his chest. "Better?" I asked and he nodded.

"Rin, I-" But then did Sesshomaru step in. As he looked at Kohaku and I and Kohaku removed his knife, "H-How dare you! You betrayed us!" he growled but I shoved the knife away, "What's wrong with you!" I shouted but he placed an arm around me protectively.

"The whites killed your father! They provided the invaders with those weapons!" Kohaku growled in anger. "I'll kill you if you even lay a hand on Rin!" He said but I slapped his arm away. "Sesshomaru isn't like them!" I shouted.

"Um…" I heard Inuyasha murmur as he appeared. "We were sent here by our King, we are French…" he said and I shook my head as I gazed into Sesshomaru's emotionless face. "IS this true?" I asked in utter shock, but I was answered in silence.

I took steps back, "Look Rin, we didn't know that they would provide the inhabitants with guns!" Inuyasha said but I shook my head, as the sound of thunder echoed in my head. "Your kind killed papa." I said and Kagome appeared and gazed at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, then at me and Kohaku.

"Papa….?"

**Yes I know I keep leaving you guys here! Review! **

**Nekoxusa~**


	9. Blue Jay's feather joins the spirits

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

Inuyasha sighed, "It is true, Sesshomaru and I are French." He said and I backed away and grasped Kagome, "French?" The name was foreign to my lips. "Sesshomaru is the captain, he ordered no guns, but I guess they brought it…" He finished off and Kagome screamed as the grief of her father re-opened in her heart.

I refused to let the tears escape as I trembled. "Oh spirits…" I whispered hoarsely, "Sesshomaru! How could you lead your kind here!" I forgot everything, everything that I ever felt for him has died and fallen to our feet.

"I loved you! And the spirits brought you to me… but I guess I was wrong! You tricked me! Because of you my dad is dead!" I shouted before Kohaku limped towards us and I heard that familiar sound of rope tightening.

"I'll kill you, you for taking Rin's heart away from me and for the chief!" I saw him growl, the spirit of fire making his presence blaze in fury that even caused me to cower in fear. The arrow was shot and then Sesshomaru growled lowly as when it came towards it he clawed it in half.

"Damn you!" Kohaku screamed as he raced towards Sesshomaru, but he dodged, Inuyasha was frozen in the shock and I heard Kagome scream and then crimson painted my vision once more. Kagome was on top of Inuyasha, blood on her back as she fell down and Kohaku dropped the knife.

"K-Kagome…" He gasped in shock as he fell to his knees. I felt the world swirl around me as I raced o Kagome and she trembled as the blood poured from her. "I-Inuyasha…" She said weakly, 'I love you, it was not you who killed father…you've always been there for me…and now I am here for you…" She said.

And I felt the breeze blow as Kagome went limp, her feather from her hair getting loose and floating to the sky as I fell to my knees. Kohaku cried and felt the tears break through. "Kagome!" I shrieked as Inuyasha held Kagome's body.

'My sister is gone… the only person who would hug me.. is gone..' "Damn you!" Inuyasha said as he lunged at Kohaku but Sesshomaru knocked him to the side, "We have had enough death here." He said before looking at me, "Come." He ordered and I nodded as I followed, my head hung in depression.

We stopped at a river and I looked up at Sesshomaru, "I have to leave you." He said and I let out a groan of sadness as I fell to my knees. "Go." I said and he turned away, "Inuyasha." Inuyasha came out of the woods. "Let's go-" But Inuyasha growled.

"You bastard!" I loved Kagome and she's dead! Fuck! And Rin loves you and your going to leave her! Your only leaving her cause you-" But Sesshomaru turned and gave Inuyasha an icy glare. "Silence, I must straighten those soldiers into shape." He said before they left me.

'He never loved me…' 'But…' I stood up as I ran to them and grabbed his hand and fell to my knees as I held it to my face. "Don't leave me! Let me come with you ii can help you!" I begged and Kohaku emerged from the woods.

"Rin marry me." He said and I felt my world freeze.

'Marry..?'

**Yea I know I kinda sped it up, but this is what happened. Kohaku rushed to see Rin but Rin already said the 'don't leave me thing' so when he came in he had finally chosen to marry Rin and to reveal his feelings. **

**NekoxUsa~**


	10. The feeling that he dreaded

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Sesshomaru_

I caught scent of her fear as she stood up and looked back at me and Kohaku. The great lord watched in amusement, he felt the heat radiating from her petite body and the scent of embarrassment fill his nose. 'Humans..' He thought before he turned and began to walk, but the human did not release his hand.

"Kohaku, even you must know how I love Sesshomaru, the spirits brought him to me, and I cannot deny them-" She trembled and the great lord sensed her sadness and grief, "-Nor my sister. I will go with Sesshomaru, even if he may deny me for the rest of my life. I know I belong to him." She said before smiling at the demon.

But the great demon narrowed his eyes, 'How can this girl be so sure of her feelings? I will never accept them and she knows yet she denies her future to be with me…?' Rin waved and smiled as the scent of salt hit the TaiYoukai's nose.

'Foolish…' I began to walk and Inuyasha was silent, the death of his lover still fresh in his mind. "R-" But the lord caught the loud sound of the bullet shot and the salty scent of blood forced it's way to him. I was surrounded as I saw white man and their guns aimed at Rin.

"Ah Sesshomaru, these savages kill each other. Imagine that." I said Naraku say, he wasn't even the second in command. "Aim for them all." He said and I growled.

"Naraku…" The Demon Lord growled angrily. "Spare Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, Kill the native she is of no use to us." He said and I heard them fire a shot, Rin whimpered as the lord's eyes widened at t\what escaped her lips.

"S-Sesshomaru…I love you.." She whispered and I placed my arm in front of her and didn't wince as the bullet dug itself into my arm, the natives placed their guns down. And I turned to Naraku. "I will kill you." The lord said before racing to Naraku and slashing his neck open and landing right back in front of Rin.

The white men pale as they kneeled to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fuming with anger. "Traders! Bastards we should have you all killed!" He growled but then did he freeze, and so did Rin as a feather, with a white bottom and at the very tip a blue.  
>"A blue Jay's feather…" Rin breathed and Inuyasha picked it up and placed it into his clothing. "Kagome…' He said. And the Youkai approached those with red skins. "Hand over your guns or I shall kill you." He said But one of them shot and Sesshomaru dodged but he heard Rin scream and a grunt from Inuyasha.<p>

'Don't tell me..' He through as he stabbed his hand into the Native's throat and turned quickly to see Inuyasha grasping his arm as blood seeped through his clothing. The lord was confused, and he paused for a moment, ignoring the worried Rin and the pained Inuyasha, and the red-skinned people.

But the great demon lord had something much more important to address. Something... good was blooming in his heart. Something he had only felt once before, but he never understood why this would appear in his cold heart.

'Happiness..?' He asked himself, he felt relieved, as if there was nothing to fear (Well that's how he always thought.) But now… now it was strange, the great lord confused for the first time in his life.

Was he relieved that Rin was uninjured…?

** Jolie: Don't worry :3 soon everything will get fluffy fluffy cute! You just gotta wait though X3. Everyone else: Jus I know I know! Kagome is dead and that feather was her's :'( But hey bear with me people, I have created a facebook page it's Nekoxusa and I will be updating on that. Ok so revew! Tell me what you think!**

**NekoxUsa~!**


	11. The crowfeatherd necklace

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

I watched in utter silence as Sesshomaru froze in place, his eyes wide and his amber eyes now a light honey gold. 'What's going on…?' I thought before the whites threw their swords to Sesshomaru's feet and I gazed at the one native who came with them, he was still but the blood poured from them. 'Great spirits…'

I saw as Sesshomaru glared at them, his eyes returning to their ferocious amber. "Lay down Inuyasha let me clean it." I said and he nodded extending his arm. I tore off a piece of his cloth and grabbed some water from the stream before letting the water trickle down his arm like it would for in a rushing creek.

As I wrapped it up I watching Inuyasha fiddle with the feather with his good arm and I sighed. 'He loved Kagome more than I…' I thought before removing looking at him. "Give me a bow and arrow." I said to one of the tribal people.

"Why?" They asked and I pouted, "Just give it to me!" I shouted and they nodded as one of them grabbed his pack of arrows of him and gave it to me along with a bow. "There happy?" He asked and I nodded.

"Very." I sad back before standing up and brushing off my dress. "I need some time alone." I said and Sesshomaru was still silent and Inuyasha nodded as he continued to examine the feather. 'I'll do this for you Inuyasha… And let me see if I can get anything for Sesshomaru…' Then did I stumble across the corpse of the black bear that lay there and I kneeled to her and looked into her lifeless brown eyes.  
>"Mother bear… forgive us…thank you for your fur that shall keep me warm, the teeth that will decorate my body or help me produce more food to eat. And thank you for your meat that I will prepare for myself and my loved ones." I prayed before I grasped her and brought her to the river as I grabbed one of my stone knives.<p>

I stuck the knife In her and slowly cut the skin off her and grabbed the brain of the bear and squeezed it's juices onto the skin. 'oh Kagome…' I remembered as I heard a Blue Jay chirp in happiness. "Is that you?" I asked but knew I would be met in silence.

So I rinsed the skin by a stream nearby and draped it over a branch. Then did I grab the teeth from her mouth and a few from her claws and other bones and began to use the rib cage bone to drill holes into each one, grabbing the extra hide I had and used it. 'Kagome would have been proud.

Finally I made a loop, knowing there would the feather of Kagome lay on Inuyasha's neck. 'Now for Sesshomaru…' I thought as I wiped the sweat off my head and rinsed my hands of the blood and fat.

Then did I grab the claws she had left and the small bones left inside her and did the same, except instead of the loop I stood up and held my arrow to a crow. My feather was pitch black just like my black bear dress, but I wanted Sesshomaru and I to match, proving that I belong to him.

I shot and it let out a chirp before it fell and I plucked a feather, but then plucked another and made them cross, to look like a heart, I smiled, as I tied it down and wiped the sweat off my forehead and giggled.

I lifted them up and began to remove one of the rib bones and began to sew the cloth together, and then I ornamented it with the black feathers. Then did Sesshomaru come out of nowhere and I jumped falling back on my back and had a red blush on my face before scrambling to my knees. "S-Sorry!" I said and he was silent as I saw his eyes examine me, "Why do you have blood on you?" He said calmly and I stared at my hands an arm and I giggled.

"No I was just doing this bear." I said as I brushed it's fur and I felt my heart skip a beat as I touched the necklace for him. "He turned around but I stood up and he froze. "Wait, I made you something…" I said before quickly rinsing the bear's blood off me.

I handed the3 necklace to him and he gazed at me, I shuffled my feet. "I made you a warrior's necklace. Please accept it." I breathed quickly and he placed it in his pocket. I smiled, 'Well at least he didn't reject it….' I thought before he left and I plopped myself back down on the ground and picked up the needle.

'I guess I should still work…' I thought before I began to pin the coat back together.

**How did you like it? I'll try to get more clearer and fix that one chapter that confused everyone **

**NekoxUsa~**


	12. Surprising comeback

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Sesshomaru_

I watched Rin twitch in her sleep and Inuyasha droll. 'Filthy half-breed…' But then I removed the necklace that Rin gave me from my clothing. I examined it, the holes evenly shaped and the crow feather she added. She also made herself a basket and has been carrying the extra skin.

'These people…her people…. Where did they come from…?' Then did she stir and wake up and I closed my eyes, meditating. "Sesshomaru." I opened them to face Rin's golden face as she kneeled in front of me.

She sat down and looked at the sky then gazed at me, "I had a dream, can I tell you about it?" She said, and I sensed urgency in her along with fear.

The Demon lord didn't respond but the girl didn't care. "I had a dream I died…." She said and the lord tensed up but remained silent. "Hn." He replied and she gazed into his eyes with utter sadness. 'Why does she always want to converse with me..?' He asked himself as she sat next to him.

"If I die…will you remember me?" She asked and that's when the great demon lord's eyes widen. 'Will I?' He asked himself before he concluded with an answer. "Rin do not say such foolish things." He said. Rin smile before leaning her head against him.

But he stood up and walked away, "Stay here." He commanded and Rin nodded. Sensing the embarrassment coming from her. 'Foolish…' he thought to himself before he was greeting by the moonlight.

_Rin_

I hugged my body before letting a few tears leave my eyes. 'Sesshomaru… what will you do if I died..?' But I shivered, 'But I would leave him! No! I mustn't think that…' Then did the wind blow and I saw a crow fly across the crescent moon and I stood up.

'What am I doing wrong?' I heard the fire crackle in response. Then did the tree branches surround me. "What's going on!" I yelled before I gazed at the oak tree, It seemed to live as the branches wrapped around me.

Then did I feel like I was going to faint as I heard that familiar click. 'Don't tell me…' "Rin!" I heard the sound of thunder echo and I fell but immediately felt like I was flying. 'Did I die?' I opened my eyes and caught the glorious face of Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru-sama!" I cried and he landed gracefully and let me go.

There stood a Native, and I quickly recognized him. "Die all of you!" He shouted and I got away from Sesshomaru and stood right in front of him, the wind blowing my hair in my face as it settled the moon appeared behind the clouds, lighting him up. I trembled as I saw that scar..

"Kouga?"

**I don't really have anything to say except... REVIEW! (By the way I fixed that one chapter that was confusing ) **

**Nekoxusa~ **


	13. Answers for Kouga

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

He held up that familiar stick, "Hey Rin, I survived! You hear me you dumb bitch! I survived!" he laughed maniacally. I took a step back. "Now where's your sister?" he asked and I winced at her name and I looked down.

"She has joined the spirits…" I said and he dropped the heavy metal. "Fine… then so will you!" He growled but then froze. "Or I can play with the whites…" he said and I took a step back, "W-Wait what are you-?"  
>He grabbed my roughly and pulled me to him and I screamed but Kouga silenced me by pressing his rough lips onto mine. 'No!' I thought as my virgin lips were tainted by his hating ones. I tried to shove him away but his broad body stayed like a stone and did not release me.<p>

I felt my lungs scream for air and then he released me and I fell down and grasped my head, trying to stop if from swirling. Then did I fell my arms being pulled. "Don't worry I'll take care of you…" I heard Naraku muse and I whimpered as I felt his hand rub up and down my arm. "Y-You monster…" I said as I was neared to a fire and looked at his scar.

"Now you will suffer what I suffered…" He growled as he smirked and held up a stick and entered it into the fire. Than did I see it catch flame as he lifted it up, the fire blazing in anger as I felt the heat hit my skin.

"K-Kouga!" I said but he smiled. "No…. You must suffer…" he said distantly as he brought it up to my face, he raised it into the air, his piercing blue eyes burning into my body. "Die!" He said but I closed my eyes and screamed only to hear something break and opened my eyes.

I wa5ched as Sesshomaru 6azed at Kouga as the stick was on the ground and Kouga picked up his weapon. "Die! By the hands of your so called weapon the gun!" He said as the sound of thunder sounded in my head.

But Sesshomaru dodged grabbing me and jumping into the sky. Everything slowed as I saw the moon shine on us both. 'Mother moon…I fell like this is meant to be…' I rested my head on his chest. 'So…normal...' We landed and he let me go and I felt my face grow warm as he stood in front of my facing Kouga.

Immediately I knew Sesshomaru wasn't going to go easy on Kouga. 'Is he going to go rough because e almost killed me…?' I couldn't help but feel happy. "You!" Kouga growled. "Because of your kind Kagome died and left me for your idiot brother! If she were with me she would be pregnant, happy and _alive_!"

"You're right…" I turned to see Inuyasha's depressed face. "I should have never come… maybe Kagome would have been happier…" He aid and I gasped racing to him before I grasped his clothing. "You mustn't say that!" I yelled but Kouga laughed. "Why it is the truth!"

I quickly turned to Kouga and grabbed a stone, I felt like the wind was with me, my strength increased and I felt myself grow quicker. "You cannot force people to love you Kouga!" I said, but I couldn't help but hear a voice. 'Kagome…' I thought as the rock flew out of my hand.

Kouga let out a grunt of pain as it hit his face, "Damn you!" He yelled as he ran towards me but suddenly Inuyasha had that spark of life in his eyes and grabbed me before dodging and landing next to Sesshomaru.

Then did we hear laughing. "Wha-" I asked before I heard the gun thunder once more, and saw Sesshomaru dodge but then did I notice it wasn't heading for him… it was heading for…

Me?

**Yes I know! . Lol! But I hope you liked it! And review! Tell me if this is clear or not because I will do my best to fix it! **

**NekoxUsa~**


	14. Revival!

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

Sesshomaru dodged and so did Inuyasha but they looked back to see the bullet. 'Does this mean I am going to be with father... and Kagome..?' Then did I feel a huge pain in my throat as crimson tainted my vision.

'Papa…Kagome…was this how it felt..?' I looked and saw the pure horror on Inuyasha's face, the triumph in Kouga's face, and did I see fear in Sesshomaru's eyes. I smiled, 'Sesshomaru… you really did love me… Before I felt everything go light and my vision went dark.

_Sesshomaru_

I felt my stomach churn as I watched Rin leave me, her eyes were shining until they went blank and she had a smile on her face before she fell. The bullet now settling itself in her throat. I felt fear suddenly expand inside me. "Rin!" I called out as she hit the floor.

I immediately made my way to Kouga and grasped his throat, breaking the gun in seconds. "You will die suffering…" The great lord said as his anger spilled out of him, he broke Kouga's arms and legs and threw him towards a tree, causing him to let out a screech of pain.

But The great lord rushed to the side of his companion. She was bleeding terribly but was breathing, she was barely there. But Sesshomaru… felt like he had to save her. He quickly slipped down her coat and licked her wound, the wound immediately healed.

(as to other people who are confused, in most of my stories the saliva of a demon can heal :3)

The great lord gazed at Rin before she awoke with a quick and sharp rasp of breath. I knelled down beside her and stared at her red face, "U-Uh Sesshomaru!" She gasped as she sat up, "I-I thought I was de-" But I stood up. "You cannot die when you're with me." I said as I walked away.

_Rin_

I felt my face flush a pink, "What the hell was that?" Inuyasha growled but I felt my heart flutter as I watched him walk away. 'Inuyasha…you're too hard headed…' I thought giggly as I felt my heart pound in my ears and the blood roar and ring as well.

I stood up, my face and body still warm as I followed Sesshomaru with Inuyasha behind me. "Rin, why do you like the bastard?" he asked and I flinched but turned to him. "Have respect Inuyasha. I love him…" I said in a daze.

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow before smirking. "Ohhh. So you like the bastard?" Rin's heaven was shattered before she put on a smile and concealed her anger. "Yes I love your brother…" She said trying to keep her tone calm and cool. Inuyasha used one finger and scratched his head slowly. "Wonder how a guy like him can get a girl like you…" He said before laughing and I pouted before stopping as I noticed he stopped and turned around, only giving me glance at his hurt eyes. I sighed as I leaned against a tree next to me, 'Inuyasha you miss Kagome don't you..?' I thought before heard a twig break to the left and I quickly dodged as a second later arrows imploded from that direction. "Ah!" I yelled as I ran 9hen did I hear thunder and immediately screamed but I felt my cheek burn and I placed my palm on it and withdrew it only to see blood.

Then did an arrow come towards me. "Sesshomaru!" I yelled before closing my eyes…

**LATE LATE! I know I am so sorry! I got 2 big projects and I transferred schools and GRR! It is stressful -,- Well hoped you liked it and I will try to update a lot sooner! Please review and flames welcome! Seeya! **

**NekoxUsa!**


	15. Captured

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Sesshomaru_

I heard Rin scream and raced to her side and shielded her as I felt the arrows pierce my back. Rin had tears flowing from her eyes as the great Lord flinched and he turned around removing the arrows of his back and stared at the men who dared attacked the most sacred thing to him… Rin.

He saw the shocked looked on her face and touched her cheek, examining her. "Are you ok?" He asked in his regular tone and she nodded before gasping and I turned and noticed the strong scent of blood coming from none other than I.

Then did I see many of the natives surround me. "They will make great slaves-" "-That woman would fit perfectly for the prince!-" I felt a burning need to silence their chatter about Rin. 'What is this…?' The lord thought before in lightning speed he clawed the natives or left them running for their lives.

"Watch out!" I heard Rin shriek as I heard something cut the air and quickly ducked to see the spear that almost hit the Taiyoukai land onto a tree. He quickly grasped Rin but only found her to be missing in her place and found her in the arms of a native. His knife at her neck and she was trembling.  
>"You white man! Surrender or we kill the girl!" They said as Inuyasha was thrown into the clearing, he was beaten but was alive, his eyes golden with lustful vengeance.<p>

"He killed 4 men. What shall we do?" One asked and the leader glared at Inuyasha. "Kill him." HE said and Inuyasha laughed. "Go ahead. I am not afraid to die. I will finally be with Kagome.." He added before an arrow was shot and Inuyasha lay still as crimson stained his silver hair.

_Rin_

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed a red but returned to normal and the two Jay's feather floated into the sky and I screamed on to the top of my lungs as I stared at his body. One of them grabbed me and Sesshomaru took a step towards me but one of them showed the knife at my neck and he stilled.

"Stay still or your woman will end up like this guy." They said as they pointed at Inuyasha' stilled body. They approached him and had leather rope, and blades ready. And I gasped, "No please Sesshomaru run! Let them take me I am nothing but not you!" I cried desperately only to earn a hard strike by the man beside me.  
>He pinned me to the tree and held the knife at my throat. "Want me to kill you!" He yelled and I shook my head. "It doesn't matter! I love you Sesshomaru run!" I called out, his eyes widened but he did no movement. "Hold your tongue Rin." He said as they tied his wrists and tied his head to a wooden stick.<p>

I let out a whimper before one of them did the same to my wrists and I felt dead, I knew that it is unlikely that they will keep Sesshomaru as a slave! Oh spirits please help us! I prayed before I was shoved roughly and fell to my knees.  
>Sesshomaru gave me a glare, but there was hint of worry in his gazer and I stood up and walked with one of the Natives, he glanced at me hungrily. "You know, when you're not yelling you do look very-" But I cut him off. "I am here to be a prisoner not a seductress!" I said before walking a little bit ahead. Keeping my head held high. 'Hopefully…' "What tribe are you from?" I asked and he gave me a glare, "We are the one in the north near the great mother ocean." He said and I gasped.<p>

'Oh god..' I thought. 'This is the bloodiest tribe of them all…'

**Yea They were captured and all… but I hope you liked this! I hope you found this interesting! Stay tuned! **

**NekoxUsa~**


	16. To protect you, i'll gladly die

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Sesshomaru_

I watched as the fire danced off her skin, the light of the moon coloring the other side of her face. _'Please Run Sesshomaru I love you!' _Those words echoed in his head. 'Why does this affect me now..? How many times has she said this to me?' The lord was confused as Rin stared at him, he noticed those lively chocolate brown eyes have become cloudy black.

'She seems so dead. But why?' The Taiyoukai asked himself before she began to tremble and before long she let out a sob. Before Sesshomaru watched her go next to him. Leaning her head on his shoulder as the fire crackled, causing a shadow to hide her eyes.

"Rin." I said and she flinched and looked at me, her eyes getting that sparkle. "I-I'm so sorry… but that… tribe is the bloodiest in the whole world." She said before they blacked out once more and she cried. But I gently stroked her hair, "Rin, I shall not let them kill you." I said but She shook her head.

"They are going to kill you not me…" She said before she let out another muffled sob. But I brought her to me, ignoring that uneasy feeling. 'They cannot kill me Rin.' The lord told himself, the words he wished to speak. But inside the Taiyoukai knew that was something he could not confirm.

_Rin_

When we arrived immediately I saw the chief leader and his son. Then did I steal a glance at Sesshomaru and watch as they made him stand in front of the chief. "Bow to me." He commanded and I trembled at his voice and watched in utter horror as Sesshomaru stood his ground.

"I will not bow to a fool." He said and the chief stood up. "Insolent White, I shall hang your head on my wall!" I gasped, "Please oh I am so sorry! Please spare him!" I said only to earn a strike and the chief glared at me. "You woman step forward." He commanded. I nodded as I was shoved roughly and fell on my knees before standing up, meeting his gaze.

"Woman, you dare intervene?" The chief bellowed. I saw a little girl next to him, her eyes wide with amusement at the strangers who arrived into her home. Immediately I remembered of my father and I. Kagome next to me and we would watch as Visitors were greeted, or dismissed.

I felt the tears fall down, "Why do you cry?" He said as others of his people surrounded. "M-My father…He was killed and I just remembered him…" I said and soon the prince stood up and walked over to me. He then grasped my necklace from my breasts and I blushed as I felt Sesshomaru's harsh gaze.

"Father…" He said as he ripped off the necklace. "She is the princess… of the tribe north." He said and the chief stood up. "Ahh, so that was you… yes I remember you." He said with a smile and Rin had tears in her eyes. "You were…the tribe?" She asked and he smirked.

I heard Sesshomaru growl as I stood up, my hands still binded behind me. "You're a monster! I hate you! You were the people who killed everyone!" I yelled before sobbing on the ground. He watched me in wonder, but Sesshomaru's eyes glowed with anger as they flashed from red to white.

Then did the chief signal for me to come, "Woman, you have touched my heart. I shall provide you with a good home but with a cost." HE said and I shivered. "What about Sesshomaru?" I said and I saw his gentle faze fall on me.

"He is of no use." He said and I felt horror streak across my face. They approached Sesshomaru and he gave me a final look before they began to drag him in front of the chief who raised his spear. "Die." He simply said before he brought the spear down. "WAIT!" I shrieked as he froze, watching me with wide eyes as I placed myself on top of Sesshomaru.

"Rin, get off. Go accept the chief's offer." Sesshomaru said and the chief froze. "Why?" He asked and I glared at him. "Sesshomaru understands English, trade and the riches of the whites." I said. 'Please… let him live oh spirits…' I prayed.

The chief glared at Sesshomaru. "Is this true? If so educate my son in the way of the white." He said and Sesshomaru stood up. I did as well. "You are welcomed in my tribe. But in trade Rin will take care of my girls, since their mother has joined the spirits…." I heard the pain in his voice and the sorrow in the people.

"I-I am sorry…" I said and he silenced me with a wave of his hand. "In the meantime, spend time with my son in his cabin, since only his is free. And for the white as well." He said 'white.' With disgust before he dismissed us. They cut the bounds off me and Sesshomaru. I smiled and rubbed my wrists as Sesshomaru flashed a glare at the son. And I turned to see him eyeing me hungrily, basically undressing me with his eyes. I blushed deeply before ignoring him. "At least we are together…" I said to Sesshomaru and he looked at me.  
>"Indeed." He agreed and I smiled as I saw the people continued their duties. 'feels just like home…' I thought contently as I saw the children play.<p>

**Extended this one as well! Am I forgiven? Sorry for the late updates! But I am determined to continue this! Hoping to make this long too **

**NekoxUsa**


	17. Is this a love triangle?

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Sesshomaru_

"A." I said as I wrote the letter down on a piece of parchment. The great lord not repeating himself, humiliated by these… natives. But the Taiyoukai was willing to make that sacrifice…for Rin. "Why am I so attached?' He thought as the Native boy began to write 'A' He smiled as he managed to mimic mine.

"Well done." I said trying to hide the anger. It worked because he smiled, "You know what's that woman's name." He said as from the hut he stared at Rin as she began to play with the children. I felt anger boil inside me, as he stood up. "Thanks erm I want to go see Rin now…" He said as he stood up, but so did I and I followed him out.

Rin turned to us and smiled as she bolted towards us. I saw the native smile as he held his arms out but Rin ran past him and landed in my arms. "Sesshomaru!" She smiled and I smirked as I saw the Native's face, contorted in confusion and jealousy.

I felt smug as her bright eyes turned to me, my eyes… She belonged to me as the Native growled. "Sesshomaru. Do you mind if you get my leather band?" He gritted through his teeth. I frowned, I nodded before quickly going into the hut. 'Foolish Ningen…' He thought as he heard a disgruntled noise from Rin.

_Rin_

I watched as Sesshomaru grimly entered the hut and the prince grabbed my hands. I felt my cheeks redden but took my hands back. "W-What are you doing?" I asked as my voice trembled slightly. He grabbed me and pulled me towards him. "I love you. I have fallen in love from you, that's why I pleaded with my father to let you stay! I love you" He said as he touched my face but I pulled away.

'No! This can't be happening!' I pleaded as his grip tightened and he yanked me towards him. He leaned in and I felt disgust… "S-Sesshomaru..!" I whispered hoarsely and the prince stopped as he released me, as Sesshomaru quickly came and grabbed me and pulled me away from him.

"DO not touch her." Sesshomaru said with authority. And I felt my face redden. As the prince growled. "I see, I see. If you don't marry me… then say good bye to Sesshomaru!" He said as he raced off and I gasped but Sesshomaru eyes narrowed as I felt tears fall down.

'Sesshomaru will be gone…? No that can't happen the chief promised…' I reassured myself, but something in the pit of my stomach was gnawing at me, eating me from the inside. 'Something bad is going to happen….' I thought as I saw a sweating man come up to me.

"We finished your hut." He said and I quickly led Sesshomaru to another hut and smiled. "Thank you!" I said before giggling and rushing inside, staring adoringly at the furs and the paintings they did. I smiled as Sesshomaru nodded before sitting down and closing his eyes.

'Meditating I guess…' I said as I saw the angry prince storm into his hut before he stopped and walked to the new hut and glared at me and Sesshomaru. "Come get your stuff." He said angrily before I nodded and Sesshomaru's burning amber eyes stared me down I gasped as he stood up, "Come Rin." He said and I nodded clumsily getting back on my feet and racing after my savior Sesshomaru.

**I already updated another chapter so it is SO fair that I make the second one shorter :) **

**NekoxUsa~**


	18. The Chief's departure

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Sesshomaru_

I opened my eyes and watched the human snore quietly, as she was in deep slumber, her skin being illuminated in silver as I quickly wiped those tears from her face. I quickly stood up and stride outside and walked around the village.

"-You must kill the white-" I quickly raced off to that hut silently and listened in, "-She won't love me! Order her to marry me!-" I heard the prince rage on. "Son, he can provide us with knowledge, and as It seems the woman belongs to the white-" The chief tried but the son ranted on. "NO! Father!" He hissed and the chief sighed. "I must attend and important meeting, and YOU are in charge, I want no trouble NOR death." He said before I heard the son stand up. I quickly made it back to the hut and sat down next to Rin.

'If this is what it costs…' He thought as he caressed her face, "Live on." He whispered before her eyes fluttered open and she breathed. Her earthy scent washing over his face. "Sesshomaru-sama?" She breathed as her face began to turn into a shade of pink.

She quickly sat up but hit her head on his as the demon lord eyes flickered in amusement she was rubbing her head. "Ow!" She cried before her face went red. "Sorry." She gasped but I felt something burning inside me as I gazed at her body, she blushed but gazed back at me with her chocolate eyes. Those eyes I can never deny.

_Rin_

I felt compelled, watching him gaze at me with those all too familiar eyes. He quickly stood up and left. I stood up but he froze, "Do not follow." He snarled and I froze before nodding. Then did I fall to my knees, holding the tears back as I went to my side of the hut and my tears and the crackle of the fire lulled me to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up I looked out and saw the chief in his royal wear, "Ah Rin, I have spoken to Sesshomaru. But I must leave, so if you do not mind please, I need your extensive care." He asked and I nodded. "Don't worry!" I smiled as the two twins came up to me, the only difference, Mira, had an elk tail as her symbol and she had green eyes while her sister Fiore had her animal symbol as the crane, the white feather separating her from the woodland animals, she had brown eyes.<br>They hugged me before waving at their father. "Bye papa!" They said and I winced, as I felt that stabbing thorn in my heart.

'Wave, hug him, embrace him…cherish him while you can…' I mentally said before Sesshomaru came next to me. "Sesshomaru-sama," I said, my voice trembling and he looked at me. "Rin," He said, and I immediately knew that was his way to comfort me. "Hai Hai!" I said trying to keep the tears back.

But Sesshomaru saw past that, he knew me so well… But then I turned to the kids hugging them. "Why are you crying mommy?" They asked and I gasped, and I looked as Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "Mama… I am not your mama…" I said with tears flowing down my cheeks.

'I was just like them… except…'

_"Kagome!" _

I heard the faint echo of me calling my sister when I was a child. Just like these two. "Hey mommy can we go play with the bow? Please mommy _please_?" They harmonized together and I smiled. "Hai, But listen to me, I am not your mother, my name is Rin and I am your caretaker." I said and they nodded.

"_Rin" _They tested my name on their lips before sighing. I smiled. I had a sense of motherhood as they grabbed my hands and twirled me around. Sesshomaru watched in amusement, as I caught that light glow in his eyes.

I smiled as we fell to the ground exhausted, Sesshomaru meditated beside me, and I lay my head on his knee, and sighed deeply as the children eyes us with innocent eyes. "Rin-sama? Do you like Seswo-sama?" They asked and I froze and Sesshomaru eyes snapped open.

I laughed and Sesshomaru just looked away in irritation, their faces grew pink, "Why are you laughing?" They asked in embarrassment and I managed to stop as I felt the breaths began to hurt and my throat hurt.

"Seswo-sama?" I rasped and they nodded. "It's *Pant* Sesshomaru *pant* Sama!" I yelled before collapsing in laughter and Sesshomaru stood up and I immediately bit back my howl of laughter. "What's wrong?" I asked and he sighed. "Nothing." He said gently before heading towards the hut. As I brought the twins together as their lips trembled.

"No, don't worry he is always like that." I cooed, ignoring the hurt I felt. They nodded, "Does he love you?" They asked and I tensed as the wind fluttered out hair, I took in a deep breath before sighing. "I honestly. Don't know." I responded back quietly and they hugged me, and I let them.

'Does he love me?'

**I did this with a little bit more feeling and I was stumped on a shorter funny pet name for Sesshomaru that Mira and Fiore would say, and well I am really enjoying this fanfic and have plenty of more ideas for this one :) Review and tell me what you guys think! Flames are welcomed. **

**NekoxUsa **


	19. The blood that said it all,

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Sesshomaru_

The breeze blew his hair behind him as I stood staring at the ocean that lay ahead of him. 'How could I loose myself…especially with Rin of all people…' The great lord debated as the chief approached him.

Sesshomaru kept silent but alert, from what her heard last night he should be on high alert not just for him…but for Rin. "Sesshomaru I am leaving to go to a meeting, be careful, as my son has fallen for Rin. But she is yours." He said. Sesshomaru did not accept or agree with the statement 'But she is yours.' But the demon Lord was confused yes confused.  
>Because he didn't deny the statement either.<p>

Sesshomaru was confused, he couldn't conclude this human feeling he had when he saw Rin. He felt the sun brighten, her smile almost made him smile. Her breathes lulled him to sleep… her scent.. intoxicated himself. To the point it was getting hard to deny.

The lord walked to where Rin was, he was hit by the scent of salt, he quickly recognized this as Rin. He made his way to her, "Rin." He said and she understood, the beauty of Rin was that she understood what you said…even if it was just one word.

_Rin_

I wiped the sweat off my forehead as I bent over and picked up the basket, I quickly placed it over my shoulder and hobbled back to the village along with Mira and Fiore. "Hey Rin-sama, where is Sesshom-o-ma-ru-sama?" They asked, breaking his name up slowly so that they wouldn't make that 'Sesswo.' Mistake. I chuckled to myself, remembering the brief memory.

I looked up and my eyes widened in horror as the basket of berries fell to my feet, raining down on top the ground as the spring rain would. "Rin-sama?" They asked as they looked to see what I was staring at and let out a muffled scream as they placed their hands over their mouths.

I quickly ran, my breaths quick and rasp as the shock began to overcome me, Sesshomaru was on his knees, glaring at the prince as he held the stick of blades over his head. "DIE!" He yelled. "NO!" I shrieked and he froze giving me enough time to place myself over him.

"No! Stop! Don't kill my Sesshomaru-sama…" I begged as I embraced Sesshomaru, y tears infusing with his silver hair. The stick fell to his side as the prince placed his hands on my shoulder. "Rin-sama! Sesshomaru-sama!" Mira and Fiore called in unison as they stood in front of me and Sesshomaru, their arms stretched out in a defensive position.

I looked up, the tears clouding my vision as Sesshomaru breathed on my neck. Then did I hear two shrieks and turned to see The prince kick Mira and Fiore to the side, the tribe members gasped but made no effort to move, no, not against their leader.

"Mira! Fiore!" I cried as he grasped me by the shoulders, yanking me to him, "Rin I love you! Why can't you leave him alone!" He growled and I looked at him, "If you truly loved me, you would understand, the love I have is too great. I love Sesshomaru, you can't force me to love anyone else." I said, then did I freeze and gasp as Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

'Kagome-san….is this how if felt? To tell someone you don't love them?' I felt her gentle embrace, as a feather suddenly landed in front of us as I bit back the tears. "A…Blue Jay's feather?" I said quietly and then I saw the medicine man come from the people.

"Great Prince, this is an omen, yes I can see it now, this girl is embedded, with the soul of her sister, the great Blue Jay." He said and I looked pup from my grasp and I heard the rope snap as Sesshomaru stood up, holding me to him.

"Prince Ryo, you must not involve yourself in this, Rin-san, and Sesshomaru-san, are destined to be with each other." He said to Ryo. Ryo's fists balled up into fists as he glared at the medicine man. "Silence! Or I shall behead you all!" Ryo growled, insanity tainting his heart, Sesshomaru immediately placed me behind him, as Fiore and Mira also joined my side.

"Ryo-sama, Kill me, because I love no other, Sesshomaru is who I am supposed to be with." I said, and then Ryo stood in front of Sesshomaru, even though Sesshomaru towered over Ryo, Ryo growled and snarled. Holding a knife to his throat I gasped but Sesshomaru signaled me to stop, "Do you love Rin?" Ryo growled.

Sesshomaru's eyes turned into fierce amber, "I do not accept the word 'love' for that is an emotion I have never felt before." He said and I felt my lip tremble as Mira and Fiore stood by my side. "But I do not deny that something about Rin attracts me to her." He said and my heart leaped and Fiore and Mira giggled.

Ryo growled, before he brought the stick up, and swung I screamed as I knew it was aimed for me, I quickly shielded Fiore and Mira, red splatted and everything went in slow motion. I fell onto the ground and Fiore and Mira were crying, but so was I.

Then did I look up, felt no pain as I saw the wounded Sesshomaru, he was standing but his shoulder was horribly maimed. I gasped and felt the tears break through, "Sesshomaru!" I shrieked but he didn't turn back as Mira and Fiore grasped me, and I shook them off, 'No…it always has to end up like this…'

Images, Images, the times where he saved me, rescued me from death, danger, even depression. How could I not say I love him? How could this happen so many times and what? Only taking a gun to the throat? No…Not any more.

I stood up and removed my berry hunting knife and ran, ran up to Ryo. "Leave Sesshomaru alone!" I squealed before he let out a gasp and I felt something hit my head. "Rin!" I heard Fiore and Mira choired in horror as I looked towards Sesshomaru, his eyes wide with shock. "Rin…" He seemed to gasp as I shut me eyes.

I saw Ryo's lifeless eyes as he let out of the bloodied stick and the knife stuck in his chest. "Ryo!" Everything was so slow…it was making me bored, bored of waiting do die? Or was I bored because I wanted Sesshomaru to save me again?

**Yea I ended this with Rin asking questions about herself, so to help you guys Ryo is dead and someone has arrived -_- giving to much? I think so :) **

**NekoxUsa **


	20. Bathing is the best way for Rin blush

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Sesshomaru_

Rin was knocked on the head and she fell with a grunt, I quickly grasped her before she fell, her hair following her every movement, her heart was faint, there was nothing I could heal as the real damage was internal…

'No…' The lord prayed as this sudden feeling hit him with great force, causing a single tear to be shed as he held her against him, Mira and Fiore shed tears, many of them, crying in harmony for the person they loved is here…in my arms.

'I didn't protect her…why..?' the great lord asked himself silently, Mira and Fiore continued to cry, the chief raced past me and looked at his son and then faced me, "Great people, have these two outsiders caused any crime?" All of the natives bowed before him,

The medicine man came up, "no great father on earth, your son has been the one, I tried to tell him but…the spirit Jealousy had him firmly clasped in his hands…" The people nodded in agreement, as his gaze was on me as he kneeled.

"May I see her?" he asked as Mira and Fiore embraced their father, I hissed as her heart began to slow, the chief quickly removed something from his pouch, he removed a pink jar, "Give this to her, this is a cream that revives someone…" He said, but the pain in his voice was visible.

I opened the jar and placed the cream in her lips, but it didn't go in to her.

_Rin_

My world was getting darker, the throbbing pain in my head fading away, I felt like I was suddenly falling before I stopped and was upright, surrounded by Great Mother water. Then lifted to see Mother earth, and the stars around me and the vastness of this space.

Then did I feel something on my lips, gentle, filled with love. My eyes widened as I was brought to Sesshomaru and my body, I gasped and a bright red blush made its way to my face, Sesshomaru had his lips pressed to mine. My body grew warm and then I was beginning to be drawn back into my body.

Then a hammering sound grow, louder and louder,

_thump, thump, thump,_

I saw Kagome and Inuyasha, hand in hand as Kohaku's boyish face greeted me. "Go back Rin," He said and Kagome and Inuyasha were embracing, happy and Kagome smiled. "Go get your man!" She said, Kohaku smiled and Inuyasha smirked, "Take care of the bastard!" He said grinning, his fang poking out from his lip and I smiled.

"Hai!" I breathed before I was surrounded by darkness, but this time by sensations, the burning throat, the light headed pleasure, and was the pure heat from Sesshomaru. I blushed as I felt my cheeks tingle and I felt those strong gentle hands on my arms as he cradled me.

I heard the now decreasing sobs of Mira and Fiore, and the warmth on my skin, then that throbbing pain in my head returned, but wasn't unbearable. I slowly came, opening my eyes with a squeak of pain, my mouth dry and my eyes stung from the tears that were shed.

Sesshomaru eyes widened but he placed a hand on my cheek and caressed it, I blinked before smiling and doing the same, "I'm ok…" I said and flinched as a spasm of pain vibrated in my head. I let out a grunt of pain and immediately Sesshomaru grasped my hands and then examined my head.

"She will be in pain, but that cream was a gift from the neighboring tribe." He said with grief, and then did I see the still body of Ryo. 'I did it!' I thought triumphal. And the chief sighed, "Sesshomaru, Rin. But you committed a crime, you killed my son." I gasped.

"Wa-" But the chief held a hand to silence me, "But you did it to defend yourself, and the service you provided to my daughters." He said rubbing the heads of Mira and Fiore. "Rin-sama!" They called as they embraced my body. Sesshomaru stood up, holding me bridal style.

I blushed a bright crimson, 'He kissed me! Oh spirits! Does this mean he loves me! Is he carrying me like this for my head or because he is worried!' A million questions buzzed through my head, "For the crime, banishment." He said and I froze, but Sesshomaru kept his calm posture.

"But as a reward for my daughters, I will send you to the village next door, since they have had a visit from the white people." He said and Sesshomaru nodded and I smiled. "I get to meet your family?" I asked happily and Sesshomaru's eyes glistened in happiness.

"Yes." He said in his velvet voice before he let me down. Fiore and Mira quickly embraced me, tears beginning to slip down their cheeks, "Rin don't leave us!" They said in harmony. But I smiled, "I love you too, don't worry, we'll see each other again." I said with a smile. The nodded before I stood up, "Let's get our stuff." I said and Sesshomaru nodded once more.

_Sesshomaru_

His clothes fell to the floor as he slipped into the icy water, but he didn't not shiver as his demon blood kept him warmer than human's blood would. So he slipped into waist deep water and let his silver hair stick to his back and the moon shone onto the water.

He looked up at the moon, 'Rin…' He thought as the bloody image of Rin appeared, how she almost died and left him alone. "Sesshomaru-" He turned and saw Rin's red face, she dropped the basket of food and fell to her knees.

The great lord felt pride, his body stopping the Native in her tracks. "Rin." He purred and she blushed even harder, he caught scent of her embarrassment as she turned around quickly. "I-I'm so sorry I didn't know you were bathing!" She squeaked but he rose out of the water and placed his clothes on.

Before he kneeled behind her and grasped her shoulders. He purred his name once more in her ears and she immediately tensed up, heat radiating from her body. But the Lord was amused as she faced him, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wide, "Sesshomaru.." She said softly before he placed his lips onto her's.

Claiming her swiftly.

**Fluffy! YES! Is this what you guys have been waiting for? Happy! Yes! I loved making this chapter! Stay tuned for more fluff! **

**NekoxUsa~**


	21. Those great clouds in the sky

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

We were traveling, and I turned around, "Bye Mira! Bye Fiore!" I called out and they waved back before they raced up to me. "Here, I made it for you." Fiore quickly un-winded a fox's fur, beautifully made and I smiled, "Arigato!" I said happily and they smiled. "And this one is from me!" Mira said as she handed me a water carrier, ornamented in pictures of me and Sesshomaru and a blue jay, crow, and the sun.

I smiled happily before tears came out, I hugged them both. "I am going to miss you guys so much." I said before kissing them both on the cheek and grasping Sesshomaru's arm. "Bye!" I waved before I made my way onto the canoe and we were released onto the water. I smiled.

The wind making the branches chime in harmony with the birds, and the fishes swimming underneath us in the clear water. I smiled and Sesshomaru looked boredly to the side, "Rin, this land is plentiful." He murmured and I nodded.

"Hai." I said as the brief memory of our kiss last night brought a crimson red to my face. "Erm, Sesshomaru-sama?" I said and he looked at me in response. "Can I kiss you again?" I said and a flash of amusement flickered in his eyes,

I took that as a yes as I felt steam blow from my ears. I leaned forward. And he stayed still as I kissed him lightly before pulling back, he smirked before he placed his hands on my shoulders. I blushed as he pulled me towards him.

His lips were pressed against mine, I moaned before he pushed me further, until he released me and returned to his calm posture. I felt my face grow redder, shining like an apple I turned away.

_Sesshomaru_

We saw a big ship and Rin was sleeping in the canoe, but I quickly looked to see the sails of the boat flying in the air.

"Rin." I said and she opened her eyes and rubbed them, "ah! The clouds are so close to the sky!" She cried and I saw she was looking at the sails. The great lord looked at her directly causing her to look up, a blush re-appearing on her face. "Those are Sails." He said and she nodded before standing up.

Her eyes went wide as she caught the ship before the scent of fear over flooded her, "W-What is that?" She croaked. "Ship." He said and Rin hugged him, the Great Lord now bathed in her scent, he felt the great need to claim her, to assure her.

But then he remembered, how they found no ships, just small things they called 'Canoes.' Sounded foreign to the Taiyoukai but he kept silent, after days realizing they were savages, ignorant, and disgusting fools.

But that was before he met Rin.

Rin was the light, the one individual who didn't see him with suspicion, but she saw him with love. Love that he could never comprehend.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Her voice rang in his ears. He turned to her, she immediately took that as a response. "Erm, to get to see your family do we have to go in there..?" She asked, fear in her obviously in her voice. But he froze.

The images of the sickness, the storms Inuyasha and I barely survived it, and they were demon or partially, how can Rin survive..? "You are not going with me." He said and she froze, he was hit the scent of her tears. "What!" She asked in a hurt tone, as he looked at her, the tears coming down one by one.

"I-I love you! I thought you loved me! I mean I came all the way here, lost everyone I loved, and I hoped to come out of this, get married start a family!" But she stopped herself and looked down embarrassed.

'Start a family…?' He thought, but he couldn't place Rin in that position, no, if he caused her death than… he would join her shortly. "No." He said once more, hating himself for hurting Rin. "You can't do that! I thought you and I were…together! After all we went through!" She yelled before turning away from me, clearly wiping the tears away.

"So is that it?" She asked and I turned away. "After we get to shore, I want you to head back to your tribe-" The great Lord Stopped himself. "What village? What tribe! I was exiled from the one we just came from! And the one I had is gone!" She wailed, but I ignored her as the natives came up. They smiled and grasped the Canoe, "Welcome." They said as I already saw the clothes from England, and saw a steel axe.

'So they have been here…'

**Aww! People sry for this being late I'm kinda losing the inspiration :/ hoping that'll come back to me. Review! **

**NekoxUsa**


	22. Farewell?

***I don't own Inuyasha* **

_Rin_

He quickly walked over to someone, and began talking while I walked away. Quickly I was greeted with a smiling face, "You are beautiful…" He said, but I wasn't in the mood to blush, to say, 'Leave me alone or Sesshomaru will deal with you!'

"Thank you." I murmured and he looked at me, "I know what will cheer you up." He said before his eyes narrowed and I blushed roughly and my eyes went wide as I felt something stroke my butt. "Will you bare my children?" He asked and I quickly shrieked and then pulled away.

But he placed his hands over my shoulders, "I need a heir, someone to take care of my lands, Will you give this to me? After all I am a sacred priest." He said. By his clothing I could tell he wasn't from around here. "Priest?" I said, those words foreign on my tongue. "I don't know what you just said, but please-"

He sighed, "Trust me woman, one night with me and you won't be disappointed." I blushed madly now, 'Does he mean what I thought he meant…?' "Oh I see." He said as he grasped my hands, "I will take you gently." He said and that was it.

"Sorry erm…" I forgot his name, (did he even tell me it?) "Miroku, and if you want Miroku_-sama_" He said with a wink and i laughed nervously.  
>"Miroku." A deep velvety voice I quickly recognized. I turned and smiled, "Sesshomaru-sama." I said and Miroku's face grew pale.<br>"Is she yours? Sorry Sesshomaru." He said before shrinking away. I smiled, but Sesshomaru gave me a harsh glare, "I presume you shall stay in this tribe." He said before leaving. It felt worse than when the gun shot me, worse than when I was hit over the head, when Kagome died, when Inuyasha and Kohaku died…

This pain in my chest stopped my breaths and my heart beat slower. 'He wants me to stay here…?' I took a step back, 'No…' I thought again and again, as it felt like the world ended right here. "How rude!" I heard someone say as I turned to them.

She had long orange hair and aquatic eyes, "Hmph! Telling off a girl like that!" She said as she stared at me, "Are you ok?" She asked and I nodded, solemnly. She smiled, at me, she had weird looking clothing and I knew these were the people from Sesshomaru's land.

"Hi I'm Ayame, how about you?" She asked and I looked at her, "Rin." I said. She smiled, "Come with us, you'll love it in England." She said and I looked at her wide eyed.

"England?" I asked and she nodded, "Haii!" She said before I heard a gut wrenching churn and I turned towards the massive 'boat.' And saw it move, "All aboard!" He called. I quickly raced towards Sesshomaru with Ayame behind me.

"Sesshomaru, please I want to go with you." I said and he looked at me, "Be gone woman." He said and Ayame pouted. "Erg! Fine!" She said before stomping off. "I love you, Sesshomaru please…" I begged but he turned away.

"I made a mistake." He said and I felt the tears come down, "Go live." He said. And I sobbed, "No!" I shrieked as he left me, but I ran to him. "At least kiss me one more time." I pleaded but his strength was greater than mine as he left.

Ayame waved at me, "Bye Rin! See you later!" She said as the last person who seemed to be in charge began to board. 'Sesshomaru…sama…' The crow necklace came to mind, 'We were meant to be…he is mine and I am his…'

_"Go Rin."_ I heard a faint whisper from Kagome say. "K-Kagome?" I whispered. _'Rin-sama? Do you like Seswo-sama?' _I smiled at the brief memory of Mira and Fiore, Mira and Fiore's innocent eyes cannot comprehend the love between Sesshomaru and I. 'I have to go... not just for me, but for Kagome, Kohaku, Inuyasha, Mira and Fiore...

I quickly raced up to the man as he turned and walked up a larg piece of wood. I stopped him, and he looked at me, "Yes?" He asked and I smiled.

"Sir, May I board?"

**Ending this story here guys sorry! If I continued this it wouldn't have stayed on topic, so I want to know do you guys want a sequel? If so tell me! **

**NekoxUsa**


End file.
